


Once An Enemy Always A Frenemy

by sydcore



Category: subway - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydcore/pseuds/sydcore
Summary: what the fuck subway
Relationships: Starbucks/Buffalo Wild Wings (MINOR), Subway (Restaurant)/Penn Station (Restaurant), subway/penn station
Kudos: 3





	Once An Enemy Always A Frenemy

*Makes out with you*


End file.
